


光の中に走る

by Suberr



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 17年旧文补档。写得我要断气了，估计看的人也会缺氧……又长又ooc的鸡汤（？）文一篇。突然发现久我线简直是女神最爱：天才+运动+校园欺凌（？）。所以很想尝试下……但女神风格不是我这种三流写手能模仿的……久我中心，含二设、少量巴恭陆奈和三角友谊，OOC超量。
Relationships: Tomoe Yagami/Kyosuke Kuga





	光の中に走る

**Author's Note:**

> 17年旧文补档。
> 
> 写得我要断气了，估计看的人也会缺氧……  
> 又长又ooc的鸡汤（？）文一篇。  
> 突然发现久我线简直是女神最爱：天才+运动+校园欺凌（？）。所以很想尝试下……但女神风格不是我这种三流写手能模仿的……
> 
> 久我中心，含二设、少量巴恭陆奈和三角友谊，OOC超量。

“恭介前辈真厉害啊！”

名为樱井奈奈的少女从未吝啬过对自己的赞美。并非他听得太多的恭维和揶揄，而是仍留有胸腔温度的真心话，一不留神就会被刺伤。

自从认识奈奈以来，久我恭介多少习惯了她那不加掩饰的、近乎崇拜的追星族态度：她没有恶意，缺点只有不看气氛和过于坦率，但那也是她的优点所在，无拘无束、无所畏惧的她才能打破禁锢着方南stride部的黑暗；在奈奈明媚的笑容面前，独属于恭介的坐立不安和无地自容简直不值一提。

“唔。”恭介简短地回应了一句，又重新拿起刚才触电般停止搅拌的蛋面混合物。光是那种细腻粘稠、犹如冰淇淋杯融化的状态，就能想象到几分钟后烤箱吐出微微焦黄的柠檬蛋糕的样子。奈奈太夸张了：只要掌握技巧多加练习，谁都能做到的事情很厉害吗？恭介怀疑地看向双马尾少女。既然没有他问出口，少女自然也不会给出答案，仅仅满怀热情地期待着他。

身为方南指挥（relation）的樱井奈奈，是“日本stride之父”——“King”的樱井让监督的如假包换的独生女，对于这场难得一遇的亲子对决，体育记者们比任何时候都要跃跃欲试和才华横溢。聚光灯下的奈奈，一定比兄弟对决或是前队友对决的我们承受的压力更多吧。但是她现在却央求自己教她做柠檬蛋糕，就在EOS决赛的前一天、最后一次练习结束后的傍晚这个时间。

“料理教室预约好了，材料也买好了哦！”奈奈捏紧兴致勃勃的粉拳说。偏偏是柠檬蛋糕，恭介叹了口气，放弃了留下来单独训练的计划，跟着奈奈走向早已轻车熟路的目的地。

离开stride部后，除了骑摩托去兜风外恭介都在研究料理，在八神面包坊磨练的春夏秋冬点燃了他对西洋糕点乃至料理的兴趣。原本他就常常借用店里的厨房学做各类面包饼干和蛋糕，手艺逐渐胜过正统继承人、还会被伯母调笑“什么时候嫁到八神家来”“真想和久我太太交换儿子啊”；KGB事件同时切断了他和八神的联系，他只好把少有人气的料理教室当作替代品。

和奈奈、西星的奥村，一直等待他回归的希斯，甚至当初激烈反对此事的小日向不同，恭介并不觉得料理压抑了自己的天性。料理虽然是静止的，不能体会到他所喜爱的流动的风；但即使是菠萝包也能让食客露出笑容，由帮助他人的宗旨产生的stride，料理拥有与之相似的神奇功效。小时候第一次带零食去慰劳朋友，巴和希斯的表情令他至今难忘。

何况料理只是料理人的独角戏，即便前期准备很繁琐，熟练之后速度和质量都会提升，换言之只要脚踏实地的努力就必定会通向“好吃！美味！”的结果。然而stride又如何呢？小学时的第一次社团运动，教练就告诫他们，stride不是某一名跑者（runner）的一枝独秀，而是跑者与跑者、跑者与指挥相互配合的团体运动。

妒忌、怨恨、猜疑，都会毁掉一支stride队伍。

这就是久我恭介热爱跑步却对stride感到棘手乃至恐惧的原因。

春末夏初会有一种风，既不像冬天似的寒风彻骨，盛夏一样闷热得令人窒息，也不能吹动繁华落尽只剩翠绿的樱花树的枝条，来去都悄无声息。可有可无的风，这是随波逐流的恭介对stride唯一的印象。

本来也是被青梅竹马的玩伴巴和希斯一边牵着他的一只手，硬拉着参加的小学stride部。升上初中后理所当然地继续stride，普通地做着伸展活动，练习菜单也是千篇一律：绕着操场跑圈，跨越各种障碍物，接力跑，短跑冲刺；陡然拔高带来的生长痛，在乘风奔跑时能得到些许缓解，是他心中疲劳的社团活动存在的最大价值。

比起国民运动的棒球、热门的排球和田径，初中生如同过家家一样的stride只能勉强凑齐一队正选一队替补，靠三年级的身份自然而然进入了正式队员名单的恭介三人，却在那年大赛中打入了地区半决赛。担任anchor的是恭介，与anchor交接的跑者是巴。

“恭介，我们输了呢。”巴遗憾道。

“嗯。”恭介应着，不执着输赢的他感觉不到巴的惆怅和惋惜。

Stride真有趣啊。他默默地想。跑道仿若灰姑娘的舞台，外部的助威声和内部的同伴情谊所增幅的stride的魅力，轻而易举地攫住了他，仿佛他下一秒就会融化在那片光芒之中。

恭介没有主动去捕捉那些夏夜的风吹散的含糊话语，依然沉浸在四强赛和准决赛全力奔跑后的心满意足里。夏季还没有结束，只要赛道、阳光、想要迈步的自己和支持自己的队友还在那里，stride就不会结束……

他被扑了一个措手不及。是巴在耳边大声说，“我们仨高中还要参加stride，绝不会像今天这样输掉。只要有恭介在，我们绝对能取胜。我发誓。”

“嗯。”

“所以，请、请和我……”

后半句话到底是“一起跑步”、还是“交往”，事到如今恭介已经没有印象，但以他对自己青梅竹马的了解，哪句都无可置疑地表达着同一个意思。

恭介笑了，“这样说的话，被排除在外的希斯太可怜啦。”

是被stride煽动的告白，交缠的手指和不得章法的吻以及后续的一切。如果能够轻松地推卸责任再好不过，少年意气的自己、不成熟的自己和无法体察对方心情的自己什么错也没有。

体育保送生只在入校的头两个月比较悠闲，主要是基础训练、观摩学长的正式练习，还负责搬运道具、整理场地之类的杂事。他们很快就被不能容忍浪费人才的监督编入了正选队伍，从高中练习赛首秀开始，名声大噪的黄金三角势如破竹地夺下了春大会的冠军，在EOS四强赛中仅以0.5秒的成绩惜败于当年的冠军椿町高校。巴是方南春大会淘汰赛的正选anchor，拿到了春大会四强和总决胜的MVP，优异的表现令美国职赛的俱乐部都抛来了橄榄枝。

巴向他保证，“要么和恭介一起去美国，要么不去。”

但恭介对于比赛获胜或是成为职业选手都兴趣缺缺，令他快乐的是跑步本身，是和巴以及希斯一起跑步，至于在轻井泽的湖边还是在纽约闪闪发亮的转播镜头前都无所谓。

如果被巴知道肯定会被吐槽，恭介你还真是什么都无所谓啊。

但他就是这么想的。有时还会觉得变成周六周日才有时间晨练的上班族欧吉桑也不错，即使头发开始变得稀疏、速度和体力也远不及前，但仅仅是十年二十年后三人还能一起跑步就令人神往。

他们都以为接下来的两年也像高一一样平淡而顺利地渡过。

但事与愿违的才是人生。

已经确保了小组出线权、一场无关紧要的比赛，二年级的恭介和巴轮休，三号位的跑者是希斯，担当指挥的高三学长却在中途做出没有事先告知的虚假指示，据称“要扰乱敌人”，其结果是本方跑者冲撞，受伤严重的希斯不仅无法出席之后的比赛，而且能否继续作为跑者活跃也取决于他的恢复情况。

这些都是恭介去探病时才听说的。希斯仿佛事不关己地摆手，笑着说，“很快就能好的，都怪我没掌握好闪避的技巧，害你这么担心。”“那就好。”恭介点点头，他无视希斯掩饰紧张的眼神，害怕他突然冲出去学长清算新仇旧恨，只是把自己带去试验作小点心的篮子往前推了推。

对不起啦。下次会注意的。我以为聪明的支仓能够体会到我的“心灵感应”……

那时耳边全是这些不痛不痒的道歉，回过神来少年的血性已经占了上风。如果不是巴及时拉住他，他大概不止是揪着学长衣领不放而已。

巴仿佛一只兔子看到自己的同伴脱下伪造的兔皮变成大灰狼一样震惊。恭介才意识到自己只顾发泄，背叛了巴的感情，用暴力行为侮辱了巴最爱的stride。他没有和任何人商量，第二天一早就上交了退部书。

“这就是我承担责任的方式。”恭介对过来找他的巴说。

但巴若无其事地抓紧他的手，“恭介不再和我一起跑步了吗？”

恭介正要回答，stride部学长簇拥着指挥走过长廊，他本想回避，巴却毫不动摇地站着。

“听说了吗，久我恭介自己逃跑了。”

“哈哈，俗话怎么说的，‘天上掉馅饼’？作战，原本只想为难他们一下。”

“仗着自己跑得比别人快了那么一点，就占着正选的位置不放，也稍微考虑下我们三年级的心情啊，这可是我们最后的一年呢。真是不可爱的后辈。”

“去年拍的宣传片也出尽了风头，久我和八神。啧，真不爽。”

“没想到那小子平时那么安静，眼神却那么恐怖呢。支仓，可以不用管了，再说惹到他家我们也很麻烦；方南的ace，亲爱的八神君要怎么办呢……”

嬉闹声渐行渐远。

恭介摇晃了一下，又重新站稳。空气又停滞了，沉沉地压在自己肩上。自己和巴所热爱的stride并不全是光明和温暖，仅仅在跑步、接力，就能伤害别人，滋长妒忌、怨恨和猜疑。我是为了同伴的笑容才奔跑的，这样的stride……

他用眼神询问巴。

巴仿佛没有听到刚才如同威胁的对话，平静地说，“恭介，我想和你一起跑步。”

“……我在比赛中对学长们……”

“和那些没关系，恭介就是恭介，哪怕变成天天打架的不良少年也是恭介。不过被老师发现的话会被禁止社团活动哦，所以还是不要打架的好。”

并不好笑的玩笑，连巴自己都面无表情。

“这是我任性的愿望，我想和恭介一起跑步，我想看到恭介跑步的姿态。恭介比我还适合stride。”巴直直地看着他，“还是说你害怕了？久我恭介，你的stride、我们的stride在你心里就这种程度？”

他无言以对。因为他从未思考过真正的stride是什么，所以他害怕着stride的本来面目：一个人的坚持会使周围受伤。

“我很失望。”但巴却像早已料到他的反应一样做出判决，“恭介，我会去美国，你多加保重。”

禁赛、毕业和成绩不佳导致大批退部，stride部也像自己的初恋一样变得四分五裂了。只有伤愈的希斯和一个叫小日向的可爱后辈在坚持，之后为了避免被废部的命运，和部员人数为1的将棋部合并，凑够了3个人总算留住了方南stride部。

但他一直在逃避，躲在“不良少年”的保护壳里，自以为平安无事。无论是那时还是现在，他什么都没有做过，什么都没有挽回过……哪里是厉害，简直是世界上最没用的人。

哗啦哗啦，窗帘在夏风中鼓动，仿佛在波浪里颠簸的小船。

“恭介……前辈？”奈奈试探地叫他。

“哦，8至10分钟就好。”

模具里的液面激烈地晃动了几下，万幸加得不多，最后静止在了不锈钢圈内。恭介集中精神将蛋糕放进烤箱，关上箱门，确认旋钮的指针没错之后，才把紧张轻轻吐了出去。

“我绝对不可能做得那么完美的！恭介前辈果然好厉害啊！”奈奈几乎贴到烤箱上。

“即使是现在，我也不确定自己是否有和你们一起跑步的资格。”他苦笑道，“我没有责任心，也许不能回应你的期待。”

“没有这回事，步前辈受伤的时候前辈不也回应了我，出现在赛场上了吗？正因为有了恭介前辈，我们才能走到决赛。方南stride部每个人都很感激前辈。我最喜欢前辈跑步的样子了，从那里能感受到前辈对stride的热情。”

“所以我不会请求前辈为了方南而比赛，当然我自己肯定会全力以赴……怎么说呢，”奈奈抓紧了他的制服，“我希望前辈按自己的方式跑步，风也会为前辈加油的！”

语无伦次，却奇妙地唤醒了他的记忆。希斯把接力棒传给他、他放到巴的手中，黄金三角天衣无缝的配合，解说员声嘶力竭的喊声和场外加油的哨音掌声已经远去……但他还能感觉到凉爽的风、炙热的阳光，心脏在鼓动、血液循环往复，以及传接时的幸福感。Stride是活着的证明。

他突然想把这些感受说给巴听，尽管他还无法回答巴的问题。

恭介眨眨眼睛，“我知道了。樱井，我想跑最后的区域；不，请一定把我安排在anchor的位置。”

“嗯！”奈奈抓住他的手，重重地应了一声。

“我闻到香味才过来的……”从门外出现的八神陆瞪大了眼睛，“樱井同学、久我前辈，你、你们在做什么！？”

“没、没事，我拜托前辈教我做蛋糕来着，啊哈哈。”

“即使前辈很厉害，我也不会认输的。”陆气呼呼地说。

一恍神，还以为是年轻版的巴站在自己面前。恭介乐不可支，“嘛，我也是。”

“可恶！”

“嗯、嗯，你们说的什么？”奈奈还没跟上以她为目标的“情敌”对手戏。

“这是哥哥喜欢的柠檬蛋糕呢。”陆抽了抽鼻子。

“可能是吧。巴不怎么挑食的。”

烤箱“叮”了一声，恭介端出烤盘，“接下来只要在冰箱里放四个小时就好。不过从现在开始算，明天比赛结束再过来吧。”

“久我前辈，我以前一直在逃避，觉得无法企及的哥哥很可怕，所以从哥哥身边、从stride逃掉了。但是这一年来方南stride部的同伴让我明白stride其实很快乐。虽然也会有因为比赛失利而苦闷的日子、因为训练没有效果而急躁的时候，”陆斟酌着语气，“但我不再害怕stride了。我想好好和哥哥比一次，也许现在我能跑赢他呢。”

“……虽然想这么说。只有这一次，我把哥哥让给久我前辈。”

恭介点头。因天才阴影生出的恐惧，却长成了和三年级学长不同的、嫉妒以外的颜色，是八神陆自身所孕育的勇气的力量。陆君，他再次用力点了点头，就让我借一借它吧。希望不会令你失望。我会尽最大努力向巴展示我的stride，在那条光的赛道上……

“那么，明天吃蛋糕的时候也邀请巴前辈吧！”奈奈开心地提议道。

“欸！那就不用了吧！”陆大声抗议着。

巴，我现在就想和你一起跑步。恭介扬起脸，窗外一望无垠的碧空似乎能延伸到巴和希斯拉着他参加小学stride部那个下午。

Fin


End file.
